Tricksterette's Are Awesome
by RilakkumaXLove
Summary: Akane is a rikkaidai third year with amazing tennis skill with Niou as her brother. Read as she glares at Marui Bunta and his gum sweetness while pranking him daily. Will she ever get over her trickster ways? "Why so serious Marui". MaruixOC
1. Chapter 1

Character Description/Prologue

Nagata Akane

3rd year at Rikkaidai

Has blonde hair with red streaks

Loner

`Famous in Tennis in Germany and America

In tennis called:

The Angel from Hell

A young girl no older than 14 sat in her seat at the far back of her class room. She had been attending Rikkaidai for 3 and half years now.

In those 3 and half years, no one was her friend and she was always picked on. This girl is called Nagata Akane and she has been living a sad life.

When she was 8 her parents died. Some people thought that she killed them because when help came, she wasn't crying but she had blood stained hands.

They were all wrong, Akane had been hugging them and crying her eyes out until her mother told her to stop crying but then died.

Akane just did what her mother asked. During those 8 years of her life 4 was spent on tennis. Her parents were major tennis stars but no one at her school knew they were her parents.

Anyways, Akane learned all her tennis from her parents. While her parents were alive, she only used good, safe tennis moves.

Back then, she was called The Angel. Once her parents died, she started using other moves which were dangerous thus giving her the name The Angel from Hell.

Akane is hated by many people for no reason. Akane doesn't like people watching her play tennis so she plays once everyone leaves.

**Akane's P.O.V**

The bell just rung telling the class it's lunch time. I got my lunch and went to my favorite tree thus saying it's my tree. So it wasn't technically my tree but who cares. I sure as hell don't.

From this tree I can see the whole school grounds. It somehow brings me peace. I finished eating and started climbing down the tree when I saw them.

By them, I meant the tennis club fan girls. Their so stupid and they think they rule the world. Their like whores that think their all that.

It's annoying to deal with them but I have too. Not that I want to, but they saw me pick up a few books and give them back to Marui {a tennis player} after he dropped them once. Ever since then, they hate me.

I basically jumped off the tree and made a dash towards the class room. I wasn't looking where I was going and I hit Marui. Shoot, they're just going to get pissed.

I kept sprinting never slowing down till I got to the classroom. I'm fast because tennis players got to run.

My tennis rackets are here I thought happily. It was a perfect time to try my new move called "Circus of Hell". It's not going to hurt them.

Let's pretend I'm on a court. I hit this move and the ball disappears. The ball "disappears" right after it goes over the net. Just in case it doesn't or people still can see it, once the ball disappears, an imaginary illusion of the person's worst nightmare magically pops up.

Well to that person at least. We can't see it so we think the person has gone crazy. Don't you agree that it's a pretty awesome move?

I took out one of my many rackets and a tennis ball. I sat on a desk to make it seem like they were really slow. When they finally walked in 10 minutes later, they were like pissed as hell. I did my thing and all the girls started screaming. I was so funny that I burst out laughing.

Suddenly, Marui and the teacher came in. My fun was over and it was just getting to the good part. Don't worry; I'm not a twisted sicko.

The bell rang and my illusion got cut from all the people entering the classroom. I put my tennis racket and the ball back into the case.

Once I was done, the teacher yanked me off the floor. She pulled me to the front of the class and started yelling at me. While I wasn't really listening, I felt someone staring at me. Oh god, Marui is staring at me; I knew he was out to get me.

I heard the teacher tell me to apologize so I walked up to the girls. I got close to them so only they could hear what I said. I guess they were expecting an apology but hell no. The last words I said before leaving the class was piyo.

**Marui's P.O.V**

I was walking outside during lunch like I normally do. It was a good day, sun was yellow, sky was blue, and there was a person about to hit me.

I did get hit infact and thought that she was a fan girl and would apologize but no. She just kept sprinting away. I looked at what she was sprinting from and almost felt bad for her.

A few minutes later I heard screaming and I started looking for the source. I met up with my teacher half way but she looked like she knew where she was going so I followed her.

We stopped at my class room to see the screaming fan girls and that girl that bumped into me. She had a racket in her hand, maybe she plays tennis.

The teacher started yelling at her and told her to apologize to the fan girls. She said something but I couldn't tell what but then she walked out the door. I wonder who she is.

**Akane's P.O.V**

I hate my class. Maybe I can transfer. I highly doubt it but who knows. I walked outside looking for a certain someone. No not any romantic strings because that would be gross.

"Hey Niou". I yelled walking to him. "What"? He asked me. "You will never guess what I did". I said.

"What"? He asked sounding curious but then again he's always curious. "I used a new move and scared the crap out of the fan girls". I said laughing.

Niou soon joined in with the laughter. "What's the new move called Akane"? He asked me. "Circus of Hell". I said with a smirk

"Then the teacher starts yelling at me and told me to apologize but you want to know what I said". "Of course I do". "I said piyo, and then I completely left while the sluts just stared at me".

"We are so much alike". He said. "I know, we even cut class together every time you hear a yell not caused by you". I said smiling.

"Yea but we still cut class even if nothing happened". He reminded me. We are extremely close but no one except ourselves knows.

"Oh, and I was just wondering, are you sure you don't want to play tennis with me". He asked. "I'm sure; I don't want to see the trickster and tricksterett in a tennis battle". I said.

"You're no fun". He said to me. "I don't have to be". I said back at him. We were practically kids when we were by ourselves.

"Guess what next week is". Niou asked me sounding excited. It seemed like he was actually excited so I got confused. We never get excited unless it's about either of us.

"I don't know". I told him. He just gaped at me. "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY"! Niou shouted at me. "No need to shout dear brother". I told him.

"How'd you forget your birthday"? Niou asked me. "I have . . . no clue". I said as he sweat dropped. "What, I forgot so what". I said.

"Nothing nothing". He said giving me an are you stupid look. "Hey Niou, since we're already going to the arcade after school, would you like to accompany me to terrorize the school while it's still going on"?

"I would be honored to accompany you on this fine day". He said. He outstretched his hand and I took it as we went to our lockers to get our pranking stuff.

We are infact related like I said siblings but in school we pretend to not know each other. "Let's rock and roll". I said as we started strolling through the corridors making sure not to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Younger One: Hahhahhha I have finished my second chapter. I win at life! Anyways, R/R please. I've been depressed for so long. {Goes to cry in a corner} I'm trying hard but I'll keep trying for more reviews. If you hate my story so much then don't read it. It's my first story so I'm hoping that I won't get any flames. If there is something that you just hate then make it a minor comment please. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Chapter **

**Niou's P.O.V**

We are so alike that I can't believe no one knows yet. I mean, seriously we're related. Not even Marui realized, well it's not like I expected much considering his IQ and all…

Last I checked Yagyuu knows because he's a part of the student council. Isn't that cheating? Not saying cheating is bad well because then I'd be a major hypocrite.

It's hard to explain my relationship with Akane.

We're step siblings, but it's like we're actually related. I feel bad for her for always having to keep a strong front everywhere she goes but there are times when she just cracks under the pressure. Not like I help her with that with me playing pranks on her and everything but still…Maybe I should be a better brother… Nah I'm good.

But it's hard to watch.

Her family is gone and her life is harder than ever. (A/N: I WONDER WHY? MR. I-PLAY-PRANKS-EVERY-CHANCE-I-GET!) I still remember when I found her trying to commit suicide.

` _~Flashback~_

_Akane's P.O.V_

_I can't go on like this. I've already missed 2 weeks of school since they died. I have nothing to keep me going. I should just die._

_I walked down to the river near my house. The river was big, deep, and had a strong current running through it._

_If I just fall in here I'll be ok. I can meet my parents again and not live in this hell hole. My mind was cluttered with thoughts telling me to fall and to not to. _

_I agreed with some part of my mind that said this wouldn't solve anything but I have nothing to live for. I feel like an empty marionette._

_Niou's P.O.V_

"_I can't lend you money for some sweets Marui". I said knowing he would keep on whining. We're childhood friends but that doesn't mean I'll give up money for him._

_Well I would but not for sweets. It's his own fault that he doesn't have enough money in the first place._

"_Whhhyyyy, I'll pay you back". He said but I knew he wouldn't. I was about to reply when I saw a girl probably our age near the river._

_Does she know that if she falls in she'll die? I dragged Marui more closely so if she falls in we can save her. _

_I kept watching her seeing what she would do while Marui stopped talking and looked as well. Slowly, I saw her fall with a calm look on her face. What the hell._

_Marui and I sprinted to her and caught her in time. Oh, I know her; she lives a few houses down from me. Her eyes were dull and lifeless like a doll._

_I had to admit it scared me. I've never met anyone with those kinds of eyes. We realized she was unconscious and decided to take her to my house because it was closest. _

_I heard my parents talk about her._

"_Isn't this the girl with no parents?" My dad said._

"_Yea it is she must have been trying to do suicide". My mom said._

"_Poor thing, she has nowhere to go". My dad said with concern. Suddenly, I saw a glint in my mom's eyes._

"_I want to keep her, here, with us, in our family". My mom announced. My dad and I were shocked. I hadn't expected that. _

"_Hey mom, what if she doesn't want to stay"? I asked when suddenly we heard footsteps from the living room._

"_Well, I guess we're about to find out._

_~Flashback over~_

This came to that and now we're family. I always wondered what would have happened if Marui and I hadn't stopped her. I always cringe a bit while remembering the look on her face when she was contemplating whether to kill herself of not.

Well screw this gloomy subject. I'm not that good at telling stories anyway. Now it's time for our prank of the day. She was the reason I started playing pranks. All to cheer her up, but she doesn't know of course. That would be such a huge piece of blackmail.

~_End of school day~_

_ Akane's P.O.V_

"Today was sooooo fun"! I said hanging my legs off the side of the school roof.

"I know, especially when we saw Yagyuu and you threw the paint balloon so he wouldn't see us". Niou said laughing hard.

"Well, did you want to get caught and die or live free"? I said jokingly.

"Live free all the way sis". He said back.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"The bell …. So are we going to hit the arcade"? I asked itching to get into a game fight.

"Nah I have tennis practice, you know Sanada right"? Niou asked me.

"That guy with anger issues"? (A/N: nothing against Sanada or anything)

"Yea him, if I don't go to practice he'll say tarundoru then bitch slap me". Niou said using hand motions.

"Damn, don't want my poor brother to get bitch slapped do I? Well off you go then". I said waving to what I hope was the direction of the tennis courts.

"You want to come with, I'm sure no one would mind? Well, Yagyuu might see us and be offended but he won't say anything". Niou told me.

"Yea I guess, wait do you have any hidden from the eye courts"? I asked. Maybe I could practice a bit.

"Yea, there's one but it's pretty old, do you still want to use it"? Niou asked me.

"A court is a court no matter what state it's in". I said remembering a saying that my dad would say.

"Ok, come on and I'll show you where it is". Niou said getting up and dusting some fake dirt off his pants.

"Lead the way captain". I said saluting at him.

Minutes later, we arrived at the tennis court and like he said was pretty old. I felt the net and decided it would be ok for a few of my stars but not the power ones. Yea, definitely not my power stars.

"It'll be fine as long as I don't use all my stars". I told Niou who was getting ready to spring to his practice courts.

"Cool, then I'll pick you up when my practice ends". Niou said running off.

"So, should I start with my first star or should I go out of order"? I said talking to myself.

"I guess I'll start with my first star and just skip the power stars". Again I was talking out loud but there's nothing wrong with that.

My stars are moves that I made up myself. There's seven in all and they're pretty strong. The thing is, a few of my stars can injure a person really badly so I still practice them but there not used as often as I used to use them.

I used them once to save a kid but that's a different story. I guess I can describe my stars but saying how I do them is never going to happen.

My first star which is called natsuzora is my most basic one. All that happens is that I use a lot of power and it looks like it's going to hit the net. The thing is, it will always end up hitting the very edge of the net and will drop onto the other side.

I don't specialize in drop shots or volleys if that's what you think. I'm not sure what I specialize in. I shot my first star a couple of times until I thought it was good enough.

My second star is called hatsukoi hoshi. I don't add a lot of power into my ball for this one. I hit the ball and it goes to the left or the right but when my opponents about to hit, it makes a ninety-degree angle to the opposite side of the court.

My opponent will never be able to get it unless their ready and fast. The main point is that you will never know which ways it's going to be hit for some reason. I hit my second star for a while until I realized that I should pack up soon.

I put my racket back into its case and put all the balls back. I slowly made my way out and turned around to look at the court once more. It looked like I hadn't even been there. Sort've ghostly and alone. I'll definitely come back here.

I made my way to the Rikkaidai courts and sat a tree to wait. I saw my brother talking with some bald guy and Yagyuu. I made a silent apology to him and just sat there. Don't' get me wrong, I know that the Rikkaidai tennis team is famous but I don't care.

I don't remember their names either. The only reason I even look at them is because Niou is with them. Oh, and if you're wondering why I don't call Niou brother or anything, I have a name for him. I was told not to call him that unless it's urgent or I'm just that depressed.

Let's keep this a secret between you and me but I call him Haruma-nii. As in Masaharu's haru and I took the Ma in the beginning of his name and put it at the end. It's smart atleast I think it is.

Before I realized it, everyone was gone and Niou was walking up to me.

"Hey, how was solo practice"? He asked me.

"It was great, I didn't break anything". I said joking but cheerfully.

"So do you still want to hit the arcade"? He asked me smirking his trademark smirk.

"Well, if you want to lose that badly, then I would love to do". I said having a smirk of my own.

We ran out the gates talking about what games we would play. The thing is Niou can't live a day without doing something to me. Seconds later, I was tripped and fell but luckily I have reflexes.

"That's cold bro, that's cold". I said running faster than him straight to the arcade. I got there faster by a hair.

"I guess we'll have to settle this with a completion don't we". Niou said.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth". I said regaining my composure and walking inside with him following.


	3. EXCUSE ME

**~Disclaimer~**

** Hey guys, here's the third chapter for "Trickerette's Are Awesome". I forgot I had this story until I was going through my binder of stories. I'm thinking of making a Naruto fanfic. I have it planned out and the first chapter done. I'll upload it soon and I hope you'll like it! **

**Chapter**

**Akane's P.O.V**

So the teacher told me that the act of skipping school is not tolerated. She assigned me to classroom clean up after school. I hope she doesn't have any hard feelings tomorrow when she comes into class. I mean, do I really look like the obedient type? I hope so cause that'll mean I've been tricking people since day 1.

_~Ding Dong Ding Dong~_

I guess my prank plann- I mean punishment starts now.

_~30 minutes later~_

"Hey sis, what's up"? Masaharu asked as he walked through the doors.

"Well dear Masaharu, the lovely sky is up". I said looking up adoringly.

"No seriously, I know you've done something". Masaharu said.

"Well, I've glued the expo markers and erasers to the board, broke at least one chair on each desk, and put the teacher's desk in the fountain". I said sounding as innocent as possible.

"You know how much trouble you're going to be in if you get caught"? Masaharu asked me even though I could clearly see the amusement in his eyes.

"Yes brother, I know but like you said, if I get caught which I won't". I replied.

"I bet we're on the same caliber you know, maybe that's why the principal told us to never date, does he even know we're related"? Masaharu asked.

"Hm possibly, so you want to go out with me"? I said playfully.

"Maybe, I'll get back to you on that". He said equally as playfully.

"Haha so, no tennis today"? I asked actually curious.

"Well it was postponed I guess so I thought I'd drop by. Be happy I didn't bring Marui". Masaharu said.

"Oh, the horror of Marui Bunta"! I squealed out while laughing.

"Hey, I didn't think I was that bad". Marui called from the doorway.

"Niou, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend and a cute one at that". He said walking closer to me.

"Wait, you're that girl from yesterday that bumped into me! Niou, she bumped into me yesterday"! Marui almost yelled out.

"Leave A-Chan alone. She doesn't like you, but she loves me. Isn't that right A-chan"? Niou said wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Yep Masa, let's go now. I finished my uh punishment already". I said playing the role of the lovely girlfriend.

"In a minute sweetie, I still have to get my bag". Masaharu said as he wrapped his arms around my waist while leaving the room.

"Remember we have tennis practice later". Marui called after us.

"Wouldn't miss it unless it's for A-chan". Masaharu called out as we turned the corner and high-fived each other.

"You know, I can't believe he doesn't remember me, the girl that tried suicide". I said rather nonchalantly.

"Yea, some tensai he is". Masaharu said snickering.

**Marui's P.O.V**

_ ~Tennis Practice~_

"Niou-sempai, you owe me money". Akaya, the second year brat I mean ace said to Niou.

"Oh please, if you haven't forgotten, it's Marui that owes you". Niou said pointing at me.

"Psh, don't get me into this. I still have enough money to not borrow". I said rather proudly.

"Don't be proud with something like that". Jackal, my doubles partner, said.

"Anyways, did you guys know that Niou has a girlfriend"? I asked everyone.

As soon as that was said, Yagyuu, Niou's double partner, joined the conservation.

"And who might that be"? Yagyuu asked me.

"I don't know her name but she has blond hair with red highlights and was really pretty". I said being honest.

"Hey, A-chan is my girlfriend forever and ever". Niou said joining the conversation.

"Are you perhaps speaking of Akane"? Yagyuu asked a strange glint showing on his classes.

"I don't know, I don't know anything about her". I said already trying to figure out this person.** (A/C: How many blonds with red highlights are there in Rikkaidai?)**

"I'll know her soon because I'm a tensai. Wait, Niou where's your girlfriend now"? I asked him.

"At home, I walked her home then came back". Niou said.

"Oh such a gentleman Niou, I knew I'd rub off on you someday". Yagyuu said gleefully completely forgetting about the matter of Niou's girlfriend.

"Don't worry Yagyuu, your gentleman ways haven't "rubbed off", I just know how to be an awesome boyfriend". Niou said smirking as Yagyuu's smile slowly became a frown.

"Niou-kun, LASER BEAM"! Yagyuu shouted.

Niou awkwardly dodged the imaginary laser bolt and just shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm bringing A-chan to practice tomorrow". Niou said to Marui.

"Ooh Yanagi, Tell me all about her tomorrow". Marui demanded to Yanagi.

"If you demand me, the possibility of me telling you about her is 0%". Yanagi said.

Marui bowed his head down. "I'm sorry, please tell me her information". **(A/C: Cause that isn't even the slightest bit stalkerish) **

Niou just walked off to the lockers to go change. Once he came out, he just slowly put his hands into his pockets and started his trek back home. Oh yes, tomorrow would be a fun day for both him and Akane. He would be sure of it.

**~Disclaimer~**

**How was it? I particularly didn't like this one. I'm not used to all the talking and stuff. I assure you, the next chapter will be much better than the first three and it will be much funnier. I'm debating whether I should let Akane play against a regular tomorrow or to just let her be a side liner. Give me your opinion please by leaving a review of a yes or a no. If it's a yes, please tell me who she should go against. Read and review as always. Thanks, and may the trickster or tricksterette shine inside of you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Disclaimer~**

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated at all and I promise that I'll update every few weeks from now on. Anyways, I haven't been on my account in a while so I didn't remember anything. I had to read this story over a few times and then start writing. It was an embarrassing situation. Enjoy the story! Oh and this takes place after school so if you're confused it's after school.**

**Chapter 4**

**Akane's P.O.V**

I sat in my classroom looking outside. The bell rang a few minutes ago but I don't feel like getting up. Maybe I should go to the roof. Should I do my homework?

I've been thinking if I don't do my homework, would it be an act of rebelling. I mean it seems like a pretty good idea to me. Maybe I should do it one day and then do none of it the next.

This is what has been floating through my head. I'm really bored right now. Where's Masaharu? At that moment he walked in. Gosh, I must have some special powers or something.

"Hey Akane, you're coming to tennis practice with me." He said smiling his usual cocky smile.

"Sorry, I don't take demands." I said secretly wanting to go.

"Akane-sama, would thee accompany me to tennis practice." He said going down to one knee with one hand on his heart.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will go". I said not bothering to keep up the charade.

We walked out of my classroom and made our way to the tennis courts. I saw Yagyuu and ditched Masa to go talk to him.

"Yagyuu, how's it going?" I asked seeing if he was mad about the day before.

"Ah Akane-san, it is going well." He said but his glasses glinted in the sunlight. He is still mad.

"Listen Yagyuu, I'm sorry about yesterday. I have no clue who hit you but I felt bad. You were covered in paint and everything." I said softly snickering.

"Yes, it was a shame wasn't it Akane-san. Who could have ever done it?" He said to me.

"I don't know. Oh well, there's Masa. I should probably go over to him but one question first. I heard that the news of Masa and I going out is in public now." I said implying my question.

"It is, Marui-kun told us about it. Yet, I know for a fact that you are siblings and would never do such thing." He said to me.

"Yea I know, but it's fun this way. No one will know what hit them." I said.

"Yanagi-kun might know." He said to me.

"Who's Yanagi? Actually, I don't want to know. I'll see you later Yagyuu." I said as I walked over to Masaharu.

"You should introduce yourself to Sanada and Yukimura. They would probably want to meet you." Masaharu said as he directed me to whoever they were.

As we got closer, I suddenly noticed all the stares I was getting. Either girls don't come here often or Masa can't get a girlfriend… Girls probably don't come here often.

Once I stood in front of these Yukimura and Sanada people, I suddenly felt short. Knowing that the plan would be ruined if I acted rashly I played the good girl part.

"Hello, I name is Nagata Akane. I am currently a third year at Rikkaidai." I said bowing politely.

"Hello, my name is Yukimura Seiichi and this is Sanada Genichirou." The guy with the blue hair said while gesturing to the guy with the hat then bowing.

"I see your Niou-kun's girlfriend. How long have you been dating him?" I was asked by Yukimura-san.

"Three months but I am his childhood friend so I have known him for much longer." I said as politely as possible.

"I see, thank you for taking care of him." Yukimura-kun said. Looking at them kind of reminds me of a family where they are the parents.

"Do not disturb him in tennis." Sanada-san said then kind of stalked off… I somehow feel awkward now.

"Don't mind him. He just wants what's best for everyone. Anyways, I allow you to date Niou-kun. I hope to see you again soon." Yukimura-kun said then also walked away.

I blinked my eyes trying to figure out what happened. I didn't know I needed Yukimura-san's blessing to date Masa. I'm not even actually dating him. I knew there was something wrong with this team.

I turned around to talk to Masa when I heard a yell.

"Ahh, it's you!" None other than Marui shouted.

"Oh my god, it is me!" I also shouted earning a few snickers and even a laugh from some curly-haired kid.

"Niou, you really brought her here." Marui said turning towards Masa. I didn't realize someone talking could make me so tired.

"Masa, I'm going to go lie down on the fence." I said stifling a yawn.

"Oh here, take my jersey." Masa said while giving me his jersey. Marui just stared at us the whole time.

I muttered thanks and walked over to the fence. I lay against the fence and looked at the tennis bag next to me. I closed my eyes until I heard a shout. I heard Masa yell my name. I opened my eyes to see a fly ball heading my way. I took a tennis racket from the bag next to me and managed to cradle the ball.

Masa ran up to me first asking if I was okay but smirking since no one could see us. A boy with curly hair ran up to me and started apologizing.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt." I said and got up. A few guys stared at me in awe. Maybe they can't cradle a ball.

"Nagata-san, are you okay?" Yukimura-san asked me as he made his way over.

"Yes, I'm fine. Not a single injury." I said doing a little twirl to show I hadn't been hurt.

"That's good. Akaya, you have to concentrate more. You could have hurt this girl." Yukimura-san said not yelling but having this scary aura.

"I-I'm sorry buchou. It kind of just I don't know." This Akaya-kun managed to stammer out.

"It's okay Yukimura-san. I was not hurt so there is nothing wrong." I said feeling bad for the curly-haired kid.

"Well, if Nagata-san says it's ok I guess I'll let you off with a warning Akaya". Yukimura-san said. I swear I can see some kind of dark aura surrounding him.

Suddenly, the boy, I guess his name is Akaya shoved his face near mine.

"You're a girl, how'd you cradle the ball so fast"? He asked me, um, sexist much.

"Well you see little boy, I took the racket out". I started to beckon him closer. "And cradled it". I said in a whisper before bursting out laughing.

Masaharu who was close by slung his arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek while smirking at Akaya. Akaya began sputtering while Masaharu and I got up from our seated position. We passed by everyone and walked onto a court. I sat on the side watching as Masaharu aced serve after serve.

I noticed other people start going back to what they were doing. I also noticed another guy coming towards me. He had weird hair and kept his eyes closed. I wonder if he can see or not. Maybe he's squinting really hard to the point where it looks like his eyes are closed.

"Hello, my name is Yanagi Renji. What is yours"? He asked while sticking out a hand. He had a notebook in the other.

Before I could answer he started speaking again.

"Don't tell me, I already know your name. You are Nagata Akane: Year 3, class D, age 14. Your blood type is AB positive an-." I cut him off there.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I didn't realize stalking your classmates was allowed." I said.

"It is …. Do you know what else I know?" He asked leaning closer to be right next to my ear. "I know your Niou's step-sister so you can't be his girlfriend. It's ok, I won't tell." He said suddenly walking past me to an unknown location

I stared at him until Masa walked up to me.

"Your tennis team is filled with strange people." I said looking around at all the people with different hair colors not that I'm one to talk.

"I know but it's more fun this way. So did Yanagi say something weird to you?" He asked me probably already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he started saying my information. He also said he won't tell the team about our little secret." I informed him.

"Ok, whatever." He said going back onto the court.

_**~Some Hours Later~**_

I got up off the ground and stretched out. Sitting down for so long really hurts. I looked around to see everyone packing up. I told Masaharu that I would wait by the school gates for him. I walked out of the tennis courts making sure to respectfully say goodbye to the captain and other.

Walking at a leisurely pace, I managed to get half way to the gates before finding trouble. I heard my name being called. I turned to look to see some *shudder* fan girls. If they weren't so loud and annoying I might actually like them.

They stalked towards me with mad expressions on their face. I turned to face the opposite way at the tennis courts to see if anyone was coming. They were but they were still too far to notice much. Damn and I don't have my rackets either.

The fan girls were getting closer now. I racked my head for solutions. I was thinking till one fan girl pushed my shoulder. Oh well, can't think anymore. I'll have to wing it. I'm pretty good with words and I guess I can dodge if things get physical.

"Hey, we saw you with our beloved tennis team!" One said to me going red in the face.

"Yea, I was talking to them. You know, intellectually speaking." I said watching as they all seem to get madder.

"Bitch, we didn't want an answer. We wanted to tell you to stop trying to get close to them. You're worthless and we don't want them breathing the same air as you." I'm guessing the leader of the group said.

"Well, if my airs bad then I guess yours must be polluting. I mean too much makeup, skimpy clothes, not so nice faces, and horrible personalities." I said pretending to examine them. I could see the tennis players making their way towards us with Marui and Masaharu in the front.

"Look here you bitch, we don't like you." One said raising her hand as if to slap me. I was getting ready to dodge when a male hand intercepted. I expected to see Marui or Masaharu but was surprised to see …. Oh yeah Akaya instead.

He dropped her arm as if it had burned him causing her to lift her arm again as if to strike. I was tempted to face palm for Akaya's failure but thought better of it. Finally, a hand that wouldn't let go intercepted. It was Marui while Masaharu brought me away from the fan girl range.

I think Marui was making a speech about being mean and stuff but I wasn't listening. I was tired and motion to Masaharu about it. We silently walked away only waving to the few that noticed. We got home later taking the time to eat and other activities before we went to bed. I had a strange feeling that tomorrow would just be a bad day for me.

**Marui's P.O.V**

I was surprised when Niou really brought her to the courts. I ended up staring at her while she talked to buchou. I could only stare more when Niou offered his jersey and she walked off to sleep.

Niou and I were about to go start practice when we heard a yell. We turned to Akaya who was pointing somewhere towards the fence. We turned to see a ball heading towards... What's her name? Wait, not the time to think about that.

I gawked when she pulled out the tennis racket and cradled the ball. Niou was already racing towards her checking to see if she was okay. We all crowded around her asking questions. It seems she was okay.

Her and Niou got up and went to a court as practice resumed. Occasionally, I would steal a glance at her.

_**~Some Hours Later~**_

Tennis practice was over. I noticed the girl say something to Niou then make her way out of the courts. I walked to the changing rooms with all the regulars while thinking.

"Hey Niou, what's your girlfriend's name?" I asked.

"She's Nagata Akane." He replied looking at everyone. It seems like everybody wanted to know.

We all got changed and made our way to the school gates. I with my 20/20 vision could see this Nagata Akane with some other girls. Funny, she didn't strike me as a girly girl. As we made our way closer, I could hear some harsh words being said. So not friends then.

One girl raised her arm up preparing to slap Akane-chan but Akaya intervened. I was about to say something nice until he released her arm giving the girl another chance to strike. I went over and intervened while Niou took away Akane-chan. I started to give the other girls a speech/lesson. They looked ready to cry.

Once everything was smoothed out, I turned around about to say something to Niou and Akane-chan when I realized they weren't there.

"Guys, where's Niou and his girlfriend?" I asked still looking around.

"Oh, they went home a while ago." Jackal, my doubles partner, said.

I almost yelled out from being annoyed. I ended up saying goodbye to everyone and then leaving. As I walked, I muttered things to do to Niou even though I helped save his girlfriend. I feel like I know her from somewhere though. Life's just too hard today. I need some sweets.

**~Disclaimer~**

**How was that? Was it terribly bad or okay? I have to make my chapters longer. I have a bunch of other ideas for fan fiction so I'll update this one a bunch more times until then. I might put out some summaries or stuff about other fan fics but I don't know yet. Anyways, hope you review. If you don't, I hope you like my chapter anyways. Bye! ~**


End file.
